Everything
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: What happens when our favorite Slytherin and beautiful Gryffindor bookworm find themselves falling in love, not to mention part of a prophecy? Will they risk everything for love? DMxOC It's Jamie instead of Hermione.......R&R, please!
1. An Unexpected Admirer

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Admirer

On the morning of August 20th, a young 16-year-old girl awoke with a start. Then, her bedroom door opened and Nathaniel McGinnis poked his head in and said, " Jamie sweety, get up! Come on, your mother's made breakfast, and today's the day you go to Ronald's house to spend the rest of the summer with him and Harry!" Jamie jumped up from the bed and said ,in a soft Irish accent, " Okay, I'm up! Good mornin', da!" He grinned and shut the door, and Jamie ran into her bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth and came out. She opened her wardrobe and stared at her reflection in the mirror. A very pretty face with almond shaped eyes that were a hypnotic, electric blue looked back at her. She rifled through her clothes and finally decided on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black sleeveless tank top. She looked in her mirror, tousled her long, silky black hair one last time, and went downstairs to eat. The truth was, Jamison Erin McGinnis was no ordinary girl. She was a witch, and she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland.

She was the smartest witch of her age, but she didn't like to flaunt it. She ran into the kitchen, skidded to a stop, greeted her mother, Ariella, then sat down to eat. While she was eating, the lock on the kitchen door clicked, a mess of jet-black hair appeared, and Harry Potter, dragging his trunk and owl's cage under his arm, came into Jamie's kitchen. Jamie squealed, jumped up, ran over to him and literally jumped on Harry, so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Harry, laughing and hugging her back, said, " I'm happy to see you, too, Jamie, but, can we go now?" She let go of him and said, "Yeah, we should be going." They all walked into the living room and Ariella and Nathaniel hugged Jamie and Harry and said goodbye, and Ariella said to them, "Go ahead, I'll Floo your things over to Ronald's. Have a great term, you two!"

Harry and Jamie Flooed over to Ron's house, and, after greeting Ron and Ginny, the 4 Weasleys, Jamie and Harry ate outside and caught up with each other. Then, Harry and Ginny went in the house, leaving Ron and Jamie by themselves. Ron was opening and closing his mouth, and he looked awkward.

Jamie said, "Is there something you wanted to say, Ronald?" He started and said, "Oh, uh...yeah." He then turned, grabbed Jamie's hands and said, "Look, I'm just going to say this before I give up and lose my nerve completely. Jamie, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time."

Jamie looked extremely uncomfortable, and she said, grimacing, "Oh. I hoped you wouldn't say that." She pulled her hands out of his, and Ron frowned and said, "Why'd you say that?" Jamie sighed and turned towards Ron, saying, "Look, Ronnie, I am flattered, I really am, but...I just don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry." Ron looked forlorn for a minute, then he sighed and said, "Well, I guess it's for the best, yeah? We argue way too much to be an actual couple; I'm positive we would've killed each other a week into the relationship." Jamie laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately, and Harry and Ginny came back outside, and the four laid on the grass and watched the stars, thinking about how their next term would be at Hogwarts.

The next day, as Jamie, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked along the platform to get on the train, Jamie noticed that her new look was turning a few heads. As she went to get on the trrain, it felt like someone….special was staring at her. She turned and came face-to-face with ferret boy himself, Draco Malfoy. He spat at her, "What are you looking at , McGinnis?" Jamie spat back, "You thought I was looking at you? Hmph! Someone's full of himself this morning!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Draco's P.O.V. 

I was about to get on the train, but this really hot girl was standing in front of me. She was hot from the back, anyway. So, I went to introduce myself when she turned around. 'Holy shit!' I thought to myself. It was McGinnis! Now, I always thought that McGinnis was hot( If you tell anyone, I will deny it!), but just then, she was so hot that she almost seemed….unreal, like she was a goddess that had come down from Mt. Olypus (and yes, I read Greek Mythology! Got a problem with it? Didn't think so. Anyways..)

. I threw a comment at her, and she threw it right back in my face! How dare she? When I had gotten on the train and I was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson(who was all over me), I realized that I wanted her! I wanted Jamie! I had always admired her, her brains, beauty, and the fact that she didn't like to show off her knowledge of everything. 'I'd like to teach her a few things myself!', I found myself thinking, though oddly, I wasn't disgusted. Silently, at that moment, I vowed to myself that this would be the year I seduce Jamie McGinnis and make her my girlfriend!

Oh, yeah………this is gonna be an interesting year!


	2. A New Relationship

_(A/N): Just to remind everyone, I don't own the song, Unwritten, it belongs to Natasha Bedingfield! _

Chapter 2: A New Relationship

When Hogwarts castle came into view, Jamie, Ron, Harry and Ginny gathered up their things and Jamie headed for the door first. Draco came down the hall, pushing students out of the way, as usual, and Jamie opened the door and came face-to-face with him. He looked into her ocean blue eyes for a couple of seconds, then he smiled at her. Jamie blinked, looking taken aback. He didn't leer, or smirk. It was a plain, old, nice smile. Draco grinned at her reaction, then locked eyes with her again, and Jamie gasped. He was staring at her with an emotion in his eyes that wasn't hate, or envy, or disgust. She couldn't quite place it, although something slightly registered. Ginny always had the exact same look in her eyes when she looked at Harry. Then, a voice sounded, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Jamie! Hello? What's wrong, why aren't you moving?"

Jamie said, "Oops! Sorry, Gin!" and she continued out of the compartment and off of the train. The carriages that brought the students up to the castle were waiting, and the four climbed into the first one and it led the way up the lane to Hogwarts. As the Sorting was going on, Jamie could feel eyes burning into her, and she looked up to see Draco staring at her. They made eye contact, and he winked slyly at her, making Jamie blush and put her head down. Then Dumbledore stood up, and everyone got quiet. He made his usual start-of-term speech, and told everyone that Hogwarts was going to have a talent show, causing many of the girls to start whispering to each other about who they were going to ask to be their partners. Harry asked Ginny to sing a duet with him, and she accepted, but before Ron could ask Jamie to do something with him, she immediately made up an excuse and left the table.

The next day, as Jamie walked back to the Heads dorms that she shared with Draco(surprise, surprise!), she passed by the concealed corridor covered by the tapestry and, without warning, a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the corridor. Jamie yelped in surprise and spun around to find Draco standing there. Jamie sighed and said to him, "Look, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for you right now!" She turned to leave, but suddenly Draco pushed Jamie up against the wall, making her cry out in anger and say, "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy? Get off of me, or else I'm going to…..," but he cut her off, saying, "Or else you'll what, McGinnis?" Jamie's breath caught in her throat as she realized that he was staring at her intensely, and then, he did the unthinkable. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly, making Jamie gasp in shock, but she didn't pull away. She kissed him back fiercely, and his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her close.

Finally, he pulled away, and he grinned at the glazed look in her eyes. He stroked her cheek with his index finger, and whispered, "I'll see you later." Jamie blushed, frowned slightly, and simply stared after him as he left.

Draco's P.O.V.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was fixing up my side of the bathroom, and I thought of how cute she looked when she blushed, and I smiled. Then, I shook myself mentally, when I heard what sounded like singing coming from her room, and I opened up the door that led from the bathroom to her room, and what I saw shocked me. Jamie was sitting on her window seat, playing a guitar and singing a song by a muggle artist that I actually liked (that stays between you and me!). I think the name of the song was "Unwritten", by Natasha Bedingfield. I stood in her doorway and listened to her sing. She was actually quite good:

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined._

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned._

_Staring, at the blank page before you, _

_open up the dirty window, _

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find._

_Reaching for something in the distance, _

_So close you can almost taste it,_

_Release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin._

_No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in,_

_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, _

_Today is where your book begins,_

_The rest is still unwritten. _

She had finished singing, but I didn't want her to. She had a voice like an angel. I moved into her room and said, "Well, Jamie McGinnis, a closet musician? Who knew?" She looked up and sighed exasperatedly, saying, "I suppose you're going to find some way to use this against me, aren't you?" I shrugged, and I moved closer to her, saying, "You never know. I just might, if I want."

Jamie rolled her eyes, and she went back to playing. I moved until I was right in front of her, and I grabbed the guitar out of her hands, making her jump up and screech, "Malfoy! Give me my guitar!" I held it up out of her reach, and watched as she tried to grab for it. I was fairly amused, to say the least. Just watching her jump, and….holy hell, her chest was bouncing, and the way her eyes flashed, and her lips were pursed………..

I suddenly leant down and kissed her again, and she squealed in surprise as I put her guitar on the bed and grabbed her, pulling her close. She hesitated for a second, then she started to kiss me back. Just as I was getting into it, she wrenched away from me, panting slightly and glaring at me.

She then asked me, "Why the hell do you keep doing that, you jackass?" I smirked at her so-called "insult", and I looked at her and said simply, "I want you, that's why."

She looked skeptical, and she said, "You want me? I'm sure you do, Malfoy. Look, if you're done, I'd like it if you left. I was happy by myself." She turned away from me and went to pick her guitar back up, but I grabbed her wrist and yanked her around and back to me. She gasped and said angrily, "Get your damn hands off of me, you greasy bastard!"

I just looked at her, and she stopped struggling as my gaze became more intense. We just stood there, staring at each other for who knows how long. I couldn't explain it, but it was almost like we...connected, somehow. Like we had this kind of bond, and we were just looking into each other's souls. It was weird, but kind of…..nice.

I know she felt it too, because as we continued to stare at each other even more intensely, all of a sudden, a shock of energy surged through my hand, catching her on her wrist where I was touching it. We both gasped, and I let go of her as she jerked her wrist back, holding it and staring at me. I glanced at her also, and I said, "What was that?" She looked uncertain, and she said, "I don't know. It was weird, whatever it was."

I turned to leave, but I felt her hand catch mine, and she said, "Wait, Draco." I stopped; I had never heard her say my name before. I liked it, coming from her.

I turned, and she said, "Before we were shocked, we kind of shared a…….a moment. I felt something, but I'm not sure if you felt it." I nodded and said, "I felt it. I kind of……liked it, though. Even though we've had our differences, I'll admit, I've always had a crush on you." Her eyes widened, and she said, "You have a crush on me? I thought you hated me." I shook my head, saying, "I never hated you. It was maybe a strong dislike, but not hate." She grinned, and it made her all the more beautiful.

She then said, "I never really hated you, either. I'll admit, my dislike for you was a lot stronger than yours for me. I always knew that you had a good heart, though. It was just buried underneath your father's rules and lies." I moved closer to her again, and I said slowly, "So, maybe we could give this thing a try."

Jamie arched a thin eyebrow and smiled, saying, "Give what thing a try?" I grinned and took her hand in mine, and I said, "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I mean you and me, as a couple." She smiled, and she squeezed my hand with hers, saying, "What about everyone else? You know, Ron and Harry, and Pansy? I mean, aren't you two…" but I shook my head and said, "Oh, God, no! I don't even like Pansy. I only pretend I do to hide who I really like: you."

She looked down at our joined hands, then back up at me, and she said, "I guess we could try it out and see where it takes us."

I then said, "I think our lives are about to get a hell of a lot more complicated." Jamie chuckled and nodded, and we left her room to go sit in the common room and talk.


	3. Reactions and Acceptance

Chapter 3: Reactions and Acceptance

The next day was a Saturday, and Jamie woke to the sun shining into her face brightly. She grumbled and rolled over, annoyed, but she decided that she couldn't stay in bed all day, and besides, she wanted to see her boyfriend.

'_Boyfriend…..I have a boyfriend!' _Jamie couldn't help thinking this as she clambered out of bed. It was strange that she had a boyfriend (not counting Viktor…..he had only wanted one thing. Pervert.), but it was even stranger that her boyfriend was none other than the person who had made her past 6 years at Hogwarts a living hell, the Slytherin Prince himself………Draco Malfoy.

They had stayed up for almost the whole night talking about just different things in general, like their favorite colors, and their favorite books, and their hobbies. Jamie found that Draco was a very sweet, kind-hearted person, and that he wasn't an evil, greasy git. Unfortunately for her, he had discovered that she was ticklish when he poked her in the side and she jumped about a foot off the couch. He then had proceeded to wrestle her down and tickle the living daylights out of her, and she in turn had found out that he was also ticklish, which she used to her advantage.

All those years of them hiding their feelings were wasted, when they could've been together all that time. They had done about 3 years of catching up last night, and plenty of snogging (he was also an amazing kisser!) He was so gentle with her, like she would break if he held her too tightly, and she loved it.

She walked into the bathroom, still half-asleep, so she didn't notice that the shower was going as she bent over the sink to brush her teeth.

The shower turned off, and Draco stepped out with a Slytherin green towel wrapped around his waist. His eye caught Jamie briefly, and then he did a double take. He looked at her back and whistled under his breath.

He thought, _'Holy shit! I never noticed that she had a body like that!'_ and he continued to stare. She had on an oversized light blue t-shirt with the words "SPICE WORLD" on the back in black. As she bent over the sink to spit, the shirt rose up a little, giving him a heavenly view of her round ass, which was clad in a pair of light blue, boy-cut underwear.

He thanked whatever god was smiling down on him at the moment, and he said, "Wow, babe. Where've you been hiding that killer body?"

Jamie started and spun around, the toothbrush in her mouth, and her eyes grew wide as she noticed that he was wet, and very much shirtless. Her eyes roamed down his body, where a trail of blond hair worked its way down his torso before disappearing under his towel.

Draco grinned as she checked him out, and he said quietly, "Like what you see, love?"

She snapped out of her trance, and she grinned and gave a smirk that rivaled Draco's, saying," Maybe."

He laughed and stepped closer to her as she bent over the sink again to spit and rinse her mouth. She stood and was surprised to see him directly behind her, and he grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

He stroked her hair and stared down at her lovingly, saying, "You're so beautiful" and making her blush and smile. He then leaned down and kissed her. Jamie kissed him back, and he pulled away soon and licked his lips, saying, "Mmmm…..minty." She laughed and said, "Well, just be glad I don't have morning breath."

He then left the bathroom so she could take her shower, and once she came out, she went into her room and stood in front of her full-length mirror, thinking of an outfit.

She grinned, and she dried her hair with her wand, and it fell in a mass of elegant waves and curls to the middle of her back. She then gave herself sideways bangs, and she streaked coffee colored highlights through her hair.

She then flicked her wand over herself, and before she could blink, she was standing in a pair of low ride, faded blue jeans, a tight navy blue t-shirt with the words "FABULOUS AND A TOTAL WITCH" on the front in white, and a pair of white flip flops.

She splashed on some pear-scented body spray, and she looked at the overall effect in her mirror. She decided that she liked it, and that Draco might, too.

She opened the door to her room and walked smack into Draco, who was standing there with his fist raised, about to knock.

She smiled and said, "Hey, you." He smiled back and said, "Hey! You ready to go?" and he then noticed what she was wearing. He stepped back and raked his eyes over her body, grinning and saying, "You look utterly gorgeous, love, and I love what you did with your hair." She pecked him on the cheek, said, "Thanks, Draco" and she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and out of the common room.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, Draco's arm wrapped around her shoulders and her hand in the back pocket of his jeans. When he noticed that, he whispered, "You just wanted an excuse to grab my ass, didn't you?" and Jamie winked at him and laughed, making him laugh also.

The two stopped just on the side of the Great Hall doors, which were open. Jamie glanced up at Draco, and he kissed her forehead and said, "Here goes nothing."

The two of them walked into the view of the whole school, and everyone went silent immediately. Jamie fidgeted nervously, and Draco squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

The two of them then walked up the aisle towards the Gryffindor table, and stopped at Harry, Ginny and Ron.

Harry was looking at Jamie as if to say, "What the hell is going on?", Ginny was looking suspiciously at Draco and Ron was glaring at him with so much hatred that Jamie could almost feel it radiating off of him.

Jamie then said, as the chatter started up again, "Guys, can you make room for Draco?" Harry narrowed his eyes at first, then he squeezed over with Ginny, and Jamie and Draco sat on the seat next to them.

Ron's mouth was working furiously, almost as if he was chewing on his tongue to keep from saying anything, and his face was starting to turn red. Apparently, though, it didn't work, because he suddenly yelled out, "What the fuck are you doing over here, Malfoy? Go back and sit with your own kind!"

Draco gritted his teeth and said slowly, "I'd like to enjoy breakfast with my girlfriend, so can you please keep the verbal attacks to a minimum, Weasel-Bee?"

If it was possible, Ron got even redder, and he jumped up and said, "What the hell did you just say? Jamie is not your girlfriend; she'd never date a slimy, manipulative, ugly bastard like you!" The whole Hall had started to stare now, and Jamie said quietly, "Stop" as the silverware in the Great Hall started to rattle slightly.

Draco jumped up and faced off with Ron, saying back, "Well, shows how much you know, Weasel-Bee. She _is _my girlfriend, and I know everything about her." Ron snorted and said, "Oh, yeah? What could you possibly know about her that I don't already?" Meanwhile, Jamie was still sitting down with her head down, and she was muttering, "Stop it" and the silverware was starting to shake even more violently.

Draco grinned, and crossed his arms, saying, "I know that her favorite color is purple…" but Ron cut him off and said, "That doesn't prove anything, ferret. I've known that for years……" and Draco cut him off and continued, "_and_ green, and blue and black." He then said, "Bet you didn't know she had more than one favorite color, did you, Weasel-Bee?"

Ron didn't say anything, so Draco continued, "Did you know that her favorite book is A Wrinkle In Time, by Madeline L'Engle? Or that she's in love with ancient Greek Mythology, and that her favorite god is Hercules, or that her favorite goddess is Artemis? Did you know that she once broke her ankle because she was climbing a tree with Potter in his backyard when they were five? Did you know that she likes to cook, the muggle way, or that her favorite thing to bake is cherry pie? Did you know that she likes to stargaze when she's thinking, or that her favorite constellation is Orion's Belt? And did you know that she's a hopeless romantic, like me, or that she always dreamed that a handsome prince would sweep her off her feet and they'd live happily ever after, like in fairy tales?"

Ron just stared, dumbfounded, until he found his voice again, and he yelled out, "None of that stuff matters! She doesn't want someone who cares about the little, insignificant things like that! She wants some one to treat her like a prize, SOMEONE LIKE ME! I'VE LOVED HER EVER SINCE 4th YEAR! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT, CAN YOU?"

Draco said, "You really are a fucking idiot, Weasel-Bee…" but before he could finish, Jamie screamed out, 'STOP IT, DAMMIT!!" and she got to her feet quicker than anyone had ever seen her move. Her eyes seemed to crackle with electricity, she was literally shaking with rage, and all the silverware and plates zoomed off the tables and hit the floor with a deafening clang.

There were tears of pure fury in Jamie's eyes, and she directed all that anger towards Ron, screaming at him, "Don't you dare sit there and say that the little things don't matter to me, BECAUSE THEY DO!! I want someone to appreciate the little things, and to do the small gestures that may seem cliché, but still make me smile! I want someone to sit with me and talk about all those things, and I want someone to treat me like a woman, a human being, AND NOT A FUCKING PRIZE TO SIT THERE AND BE SEEN, AND NOT HEARD!! IF YOU BELIEVE THAT I DIDN'T WANT THOSE THINGS, THEN YOU WERE NEVER REALLY MY FUCKING FRIEND TO BEGIN WITH!!"

She then walked up to him and slapped him with such force that his head swung to the side and the sound echoed throughout the Hall. She then muttered, "What kind of friend were you if you never knew any of those things about me?" and he answered, "Harry even knows you better than that ferret….." but she cut him off and yelled out, "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!! THAT'S BECAUSE HARRY'S KNOWN ME FOR MY WHOLE LIFE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!"

The whole Hall was dead quiet now, and Harry actually stood and said, for the first time, "Well, Malf…I mean, Draco, if you really care about Jamie as much as you let on, I'm willing to forgive and forget." He stuck out his hand, and Draco looked at it, then at Harry, and he gripped his hand back and said, "Thanks, Pot…Harry" and Harry said warningly, "Oh, but just to let you know, Jamie's like a sister to me. Hurt her, and I won't hesitate to kill you." Draco winked and said, "Don't worry, Harry. I'll never hurt her."

Ron just looked at Jamie, and he said quietly, "So, this is how it's gonna be, huh? You're gonna give up on what we could have had together, just to date him?" Jamie looked at Ron and said, "I'm sorry, Ron. I really care about him. I might even grow to love him." Ron just clenched his jaw and looked down, then he turned on his heel and stormed out.

Draco watched Ron leave, a satisfied smirk on his face, but when he turned to Jamie, the smirk slid off of his face rapidly. She was standing there, biting her lip and trying to not let the tears fall from her eyes. Draco walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, saying softly, "Jamie, love? You okay?" She then turned and threw her arms around his neck, buried her face in his chest and cried, him holding her and stroking her back gently.

Jamie mumbled against his chest, "I can't believe him. How could he honestly think that I wanted to be someone's trophy wife? He's such a jackass!" Draco grinned and said, "Well, I'll have to agree with you on that, love" and he lifted her face and wiped her tears away, saying, "Are you okay?" She sniffed and nodded, and he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. Then he, Harry, Jamie and Ginny went outside and sat under the shade of the willow tree by the lake, and the four of them just talked. None of them noticed the figure lurking behind a tree a couple of feet away from them, watching Draco and Jamie intently.


End file.
